The Truth Behind Those Green Eyes
by BehindTheSnakesEyes
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, The lone survivor from the massacre of his clan, is on a mission to gain enough power to defeat his brother Itachi. His quest leads him to a man and a mysterious girl, could she be the one to do what Naruto had failed to achieve? or could she be the one who unleashes his power? Sasuke x Oc hints throughout the story.


The Truth Behind Those Green Eyes

'Uchiha Sasuke' a name I knew well. The only surviving member of his clan after the Uchiha massacre. I've never seen him but I hear it everyday. Anger filled up inside me, was Sasuke to become the next experiment. my eyes glance over at the tabletop that was filled with various chemicals, I feel an shudder run its way along my spine. Memories flood back to me and I feel tears form at the corners of my eyes as I remember again what they placed inside me, would this happen to Sasuke? Kabuto was leaning against the counter with a smirk across his face, grey hair pulled back messily and his glasses reflecting the candlelight. I turn to the man as I hear him hiss my name. my teeth grit together, I hate him but at the same time I felt my heart grow soft at the memories of him and I. His hair was to one side and green eyes emerge through the space. Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin now an exiled ninja, summoner of snakes and creator of the village of sound.

"Kasumi, I have a request for you," He spoke smilling slightly and tilting his head . The anger I had felt before vanished and I was left with emptiness, a feeling I knew well.

"What do you want?" I say to him, the emotionlessness of my voice took me tongue shot out licking his lips before returning back into his mouth, a habit of his. A small chuckle escaped his lips. He knew my expressions, he knew my blood so my cold attitude had no effect anymore.

"When Sasuke-kun arrives, you are his teammate." It was only a matter of time before I would give him an experiment, I had seen it happen since I was small, though this would be my first. Sadness fell over me, why was sad? I've never met Sasuke, why do I want protect him? The air grew heavy and its weight began pressing down on my shoulders, I couldn't breathe, I have to leave this room.

Before I gave an answer, I left the room, finally able to breathe freely. I started walking faster beside the grey walls of the corridor, I can't help but wonder if my heart that was once frozen was beginning to thaw. Was I forgiving Orochimaru? I reach my room. Closing the door, I sit down on the bed. The candle that lies beside it lights up, the photo that is hidden in the dark becomes visible. The picture was of me and Orochimaru, I was only a young girl with my arms around his neck. We were happy, the picture lay on my lap. Our hair colour was black, and my our eyes shone the same colour of emerald green. Before I knew they were there, my tears hit the glass, I watch as they turn to ice, freezing the picture, blurring us out. Orochimaru, if we were the same as we were then, maybe I would still call you father. My head rises and what was my room was a chamber of ice. I don't regret having Kumi, the 12-tailed ice wolf, within me but if she wasn't I'd still have my brother. I hear her voice, comforting and warm but I ignore her. Pulling my knees to my chest I let the memories of my past flood back. Hiyoshi, if you were here would you love me? Would you love him? Lifting my head up, I see the bandages on my forearms unravelling, pulling them off I see the scars. More memories return, sickening ones. Retrieving new bandages, I return to the bed, hearing it squeak under my weight.

'Don't be sad, I'm here I hear my brother's voice say from within me.

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes," I whispered into the darkness.

'Don't let father get Sasuke, protect him, please.' How could he call the man that took his life that. However I don't remind him but I promise that I'll protect Sasuke. I don't know the reason, he didn't answer.

Picking up the black cloak that hangs at the entrance to my home and I make my way outside into the night. The sun was setting in the distance. Without a moments thought, I jump from the ground landing on various branches as I made my way towards the Leaf Village. The tall buildings of the village appear and I stand on the edge of the mountain. I see shadows darting around on the rooftops. I walk towards the figures. The sound four and Sasuke were battling. The raven haired boy was running low on chakra as he stumbled to his feet. I pull out ice from my body, shaping it into a sword. The ice faded away, the blade shone silver in the dying light. I make a few hand seals, letting my body float across to them in pieces. I dispel the jutsu, once my body is complete again, I look at them. Jirobo, Tayuga, Sakon and Kidomaru. Their eyes were looking nervously at the blade in my right hand. I turn to Sasuke who stood behind me, in shock.

"Who are you?" The boy stuttered out. A smirk appears on my lips.

"Kasumi, daughter of Orochimaru."

"He has a daughter?" Sasuke silently questioned. Behind me I heard the four others talking.

"Shut Up!" I shout at them, ice shooting out towards their throats. "I'm talking to Sasuke."

Sasuke was shaking, "ice."

I smile at him. Using my ice I replicate the Uchiha crest on the sword and hand it to him and he slowly removing it from my hands, studying it. "Consider it a gift from a teammate." I turn away from him and smile. Hiyoshi, I finally understand, he's like you. I'm glad you asked me to protect him, Thank you.


End file.
